


Heart to Heart and Hand in Hand

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Wraith cannot stop Christmas (or the Pegasus Galaxy version) from coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart and Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #113 "festive"

Every year at the first frost, the people of M3X-9271 held their Winter Celebration. It was a day of renewing relationships, forgiving grievances, generally spreading cheer and good will, and eating lots of specially-prepared foods.

At least, that was the story the team got from the brightly-dressed woman who met them at the ‘gate, who was some sort of local official. “You are most welcome to join us,” she added. “It is a blessing to share with others at this time of year.”

Teyla thought it was worth going along with, so they followed the woman through the forest toward her village. The path was decorated with the Pegasus versions of streamers and lanterns, and the trees were hung with hand-made ornaments. They rounded a thick clump of trees, and stopped short.

The village was in ruins. Everywhere they looked, there were half-fallen walls, holes left in roofs, scorch marks left on stones and trees— clear signs of a recent Wraith attack. And yet, equally everywhere were more of the same decorations, brightly-dressed people who called greetings to each other even as they continued their repairs.

“This is a Celebration?” asked Rodney, tactful as ever.

Teyla quickly added, “We would gladly offer assistance, should it be needed.”

“Assistance?” Rodney repeated, not exactly quiet. “The Wraith did this!”

“They did indeed,” their guide agreed, solemnly. “Many were lost and much destroyed. But even if only a handful of us remained, we would still hold our Celebration. For to do otherwise would be as good as surrendering to the Wraith.”

There was a moment of silence, then she smiled again. “Come. Enjoy with us!”

As they followed her, John leaned closer to Rodney and whispered, “And all the Whos down in Whoville…”

“Sheppard, McKay, stop,” snapped Ronon.

They froze. 

“What?” Rodney demanded. “What is it?”

Ronon grinned. “It’s _nolam_. A plant. We put branches of it up during festivals on Sateda. Couples who get caught under it gotta kiss.”

“Sometimes, I regret telling him about us,” grumbled Rodney.

“Hey, it’s tradition,” said John, and pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke for air, Rodney said, “Well… maybe we should bring some back to Atlantis. To make sure it’s safe.”

“I will ask if we may have some,” said Teyla, with a knowing smile. “Ronon and I will keep watch, John,” she added. “Enjoy yourselves.”

He leaned down for an Athosian-forehead-touch. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
